


Que seja eterno enquanto dure

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Porque Ell sabia que os olhos de Tamara eram como o mais bonito céu noturno, cheio de estrelas, e apenas a própria Tamara não enxergava isso.
Relationships: Ell/Tamara (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 1





	Que seja eterno enquanto dure

Tamara acreditava na efemeridade de todas as coisas, _a vida não tem propósito e todos nós vamos morrer._

Os olhos vazios — literalmente e figurativamente — refletiam a forma como ela enxergava a vida: vazia, sem propósito, e não sentia como se fosse uma visão pessimista, talvez um realismo nu e cruel, mas não ruim no seu significado mais raso. Apenas não gostava muito de pensar naquilo, pois, enquanto a sua vida e o seu mundo eram efêmeros, todo o universo ao redor era infinito e continuaria existindo mesmo depois que morresse. Isso a fazia sentir-se pequena... Até lembrar que nem mesmo o universo era imortal e ele, como todas as coisas, eventualmente encontraria o seu inevitável fim. Então aquele sentimento de que tudo era inútil voltava com força. Adiantava de alguma coisa se esforçar para algo quando, no fim, acabaria como se nada nunca tivesse existido?

Ela acreditava veemente que aqueles não eram pensamentos introspectivos, mas sim uma desculpa fácil para continuar bebendo.

— Você tá pensando demais de novo, não ‘tá?

A sala da casa era desconfortavelmente vazia, onde havia apenas o sofá vermelho, a televisão e fotos emolduradas na parede. Tamara estava acostumada com aquilo, acostumada com uma casa sem muito luxo, onde dividia o aluguel com mais duas amigas e Tori.

Nunca conseguiria acostumar-se, no entanto, com a maneira como Ell conseguia ler o seu rosto inexpressivo mesmo quando não fazia nada além de assistir televisão e beber, como se fosse um maldito livro aberto. As duas eram amigas desde as suas primeiras lembranças de vida, cresceram juntas e, mesmo assim, muitos jeitos dela ainda eram uma incógnita para Tamara. Porque Ell dava aqueles sorrisos irônicos apenas para, depois, perguntar sobre coisas que já sabia a resposta, exatamente como fazia agora:

— Nah, só ‘tô assistindo filme mesmo.

Porque ela sempre sabia das vezes em que Tamara omitia verdades, conseguia sentir isso quando pegava seus olhares, mas não insistia. Normalmente podia ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos e a bebida, sendo o álcool muito mais amigável que seus devaneios, sem interrupções... Mas alguma coisa estava diferente hoje, os olhos castanhos dela não desviaram o foco e quase podia sentir sua pele queimar diante daquele olhar.

Ell tinha aquele ar de quem tinha a resposta para todas as coisas do mundo, mas não revelava nenhuma delas porque não queria ser chata, não queria estragar a surpresa. O que é estranho, já que as duas tinham a mesma idade. Apesar de Tamara se sentir muito mais velha do que realmente era, Ell conseguia ser mais sábia. Afinal, o otimismo poderia ser um tipo de sabedoria, sim.

Não entendeu porque Ell chegou mais perto no sofá, um pouco perto demais, e sentiu ter corado depois que ela arrumou uma mecha da sua franja atrás da orelha e apenas sorriu sem nenhum motivo em especial.

— Ell?

— Seus olhos são bonitos.

Ela tinha falado exatamente a mesma coisa de quando tinham sete anos de idade, mas, dessa vez, alguma coisa soou diferente.

— Parecem o universo.

Uma analogia bonita e Tamara sabia exatamente como estragá-la:

— Eu sei, vazios.

— Não, Tamara — O sorriso de Ell estava intocado, era doce, e a mão dela fez um carinho na sua bochecha. — infinitos.

Quando o relacionamento começou, nem Matilda e nem Tori ficaram surpresas com a novidade, mas certamente Tamara ficou mais que as duas juntas quando Ell lhe pediu em namoro naquela noite em que havia estrelas cadentes no céu, com aquelas palavras bonitas:

"Eu vejo todas as estrelas do universo nos seus olhos, Tam."

Nunca gostou muito de coisas doces, mas ela era tão adocicada que conseguia ser irresistível e, naquela noite, sentiu algo acendendo no seu peito. Elas se beijaram no gramado atrás da casa, quando não havia mais ninguém além das duas e a infinidade de estrelas no céu.

Pela primeira vez na vida Tamara desejou que algo durasse para sempre.

Não acordou imediatamente, mas espreguiçou-se lentamente e quando tentou levantar-se, um par de braços lhe seguraram pela cintura, puxando-a de volta para a cama, para debaixo dos lençóis quentinhos.

— _Fica aqui..._

Mesmo antes de Ell depositar um beijo na sua nuca, Tamara já havia mudado de ideia. Ainda era bem cedo afinal, não faria mal mais alguns minutos deitada na cama apenas sem fazer nada. Sentiu a namorada fazer um carinho leve na sua cintura e apenas se aconchegou mais nos braços dela, soltando um som de satisfação, um suspiro baixinho. Virou-se de frente para ela e recebeu um beijo de bom dia no rosto, por isso não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso e o risinho.

Por mais alguns minutos o silêncio reinou, onde aconteceram uma dezena de demonstrações silenciosas de afeto e, em algum momento, Tamara não quis mesmo sair da cama. Felizmente, Ell tinha se sentido da mesma forma.

— Não adianta pensar nisso, Tam. — Ell parecia ter muita certeza de exatamente tudo que falava. — Certezas são exatamente as coisas que a gente não deveria pensar, as incertezas são muito mais divertidas. As possibilidades são infinitas, sabe?

— Mas o fim vai sempre ser o mesmo...

— Se sempre vai ser o mesmo, por que pensar tanto nele? Por que não pensar no caminho até o fim, por que não construir seu próprio caminho?

— A vida não tem propósito.

— Não tem se você não quiser que tenha.

A verdade era que Tamara nunca havia pensado daquela forma. Ell parecia feliz o suficiente, com sua lata de coca-cola e Ringo ronronando no colo, apenas pensando no que faria hoje, sem preocupações e sentia inveja disso nela. De toda essa tranquilidade. Para Ell parecia ser tão fácil viver o agora. Claro que Tamara também vivia no presente, mas isso porque pensar no futuro era angustiante de muitas maneiras que nunca conseguiu externalizar em palavras.

— A gente não tem que pensar sobre como uma hora tudo vai acabar, mas como tudo é eterno enquanto durar. Enquanto nós estivermos aqui, Tam, tudo pode ser infinito.

Ell falava que os seus olhos eram como o céu estrelado, mas o brilho nos olhos dela era a coisa mais linda que Tamara já tinha visto na vida. Sorriu de um jeito bobo e respondeu da melhor maneira que soube:

— Isso não faz sentido, sabe?

_— Mas por que precisa fazer sentido?_


End file.
